Memories and conversation
by unknownhand
Summary: Sky's conversation with Comm. Nathaniel Taylor from end of Genesis with some of her memories of growing up in Terra Nova. slightly AU    T for some suggestive content


Terra Nova Ep 1"Genesis" final scene

Sky's point of view

I walk slowly into Taylor's hut, I see him looking out the window at the colony. I know he can hear the floor creaking with every step but he doesn't turn toward me. After sneaking out and putting so many people at risk will he even talk to me? I stop three or four feet away from him and he turns his head to look at me.

"I want to say how sorry I am for what happened today."

He steps toward me and puts his arm around my shoulders. What I said sounds so small compared to everything he's done to me, everything he is to me. I briefly lay my forehead against his chest then look up at him and lightly hug him.

All he says is "I know." He steps back looking at me rubbing my arms.

I look away and take a second to make sure my voice is steady "You know, you've been so good to me since my folks.." I look away and can't even finish the statement.

He kisses my cheek.

…

I remember Commander Taylor being there when my father was dying. Doing what he could to help, I remember crying on his shoulder and him promising me that I'd never be alone. He'd held me a lot after my dad wasn't able to give me piggy back rides or even stand up any more.

When my dad died Taylor, I could never get used to calling him Nathaniel or Nathan, made sure that my mom and I were provided for. As busy as he'd been he'd always made time for me, trying to keep my spirits up, encouraging me and holding me when I needed it.

One day I told him "I know you have more important things to do then listen to a stupid little girl cry." I hadn't wanted him to leave but didn't want him to think he had to visit because he felt sorry for me.

He told me "You are important to me Sky and you're not stupid and you're not a little girl." I smiled a little then he kissed me, just touching my lips with his for a couple seconds. Then he mussed my hair, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and asked if I'd help him put some new supplies up. Of course, I said yes.  
>…<p>

As the crickets chirp outside his window I look at him and say "I just don't like to disappoint you."

…

Then my mom got sick, I knew it was bad because it was the same symptoms as my dad's had been. As soon as Taylor found out he came and checked on me. He reminded me that she was a fighter and that there was hope. After holding me for a while he took me to feed the dinos over the fence, not that far from where I'd disobeyed him by sneaking under the fence today. We walked the first part of the way then he put his hand on my back and lightly turned me toward him so that he could pick me up. I put my arms around his neck and he carried me the rest of the way, I noticed that one of his hands was under my butt as he carried me. It wasn't the first time I'd noticed that but I didn't say anything, it didn't seem important. Feeding leaves to the dinosaurs did cheer me up some that day or at least got my mind off of worrying.

My mom got worse and Taylor was always there for me. He tried not to show me to much favoritism in public, he's THE boss so he has to represent everyone, but he made a lot of time for me. He still does.

When my mom was in the hospital he even stayed at my house some nights. I remember one night when I was really upset and couldn't sleep. I guess he heard me moving around because he knocked on my door and came in. I thought he was going to scold me for not being asleep yet but he sat on the edge of the bed squeezed my hand and told me it was ok to be upset.

"Do you ever sleep with your mom when you're upset?"

"Sometimes, either she'll come in here or they, she'll let me sleep in her bed." I knew mom would probably never be able to do that again but I wasn't ready to say that "she used to let me".

He slipped off his boots and laid down on his side under the sheet at the edge of the bed. "You're not alone Sky."

I tried to get comfortable laying on my back in the middle of the bed, he held my hand and it was really sweet. After probably a couple minutes I started pulling on his arm. He moved closer to me, I rolled on my side with my back to him and scooted against him. He put one arm under my pillow and the other gently around me and just held me all night. I was able to sleep then.

He's taken care of me a lot. He held me when my mom died. I don't want to think about what my life would have been like without someone that believes in me.

…

"Well, you're still in one piece that's the important thing." He touches my cheek lightly with his rough callused hand. I smile for the first time.

"Now you know why that area is off limits" he continues.

I feel nervous thinking about the carvings in the stone. Not knowing what to say I just answer "Sir?"

He pauses and his voice is a little different as he says "Well, it's Slasher territory."

I nod a little and try to shake away the thoughts about the equations or whatever they are carved by the waterfall. I can't help but think that he may be trying to hide those. "Yeah, of course" I agree still doubting.

He kisses my forehead and turns propping a hand beside the window frame and standing close enough to me that my overshirt touches him he looks out the window. I move a little closer to him and follow his gaze.

He turns his head and looks at me and ask "So just what were you all doing out there?"

I look back out the window "dumb stuff".

He keeps looking at me expecting more of an answer. "Drinking" I admit embarrassed.

He laughs and glances out the window. I relax some.

He turns back toward me "You didn't go anywhere near the falls did you?"

I try to keep my voice and expression normal, glad I'm not looking him in the eyes I lie to him "No, sir."

He nods "Good…good." He looks at me making sure he has my attention. "Those can be some treacherous waters." He lets the words hang in the air. "You sure you're all right sweety?"

I nod and give him a week smile. He kisses my cheek.


End file.
